The use of certain block copolymers and their compounds in a number of end-uses and especially in footwear, is rapidly expanding. For example, in the footwear industry, certain block copolymer compounds are being used in large volume in the manufacture of a wide variety of shoes including canvas shoes, sport shoes, and dress shoes. The block copolymers may be utilized for this purpose for soling, foxing, inner-soles and the like. These compositions are disclosed in Hendricks et al, U.S. Pat. Re. No. 28,236. In general, these shoe component compositions usually comprise a mixture of block copolymer, extending oil, polystyrene and possibly a filler. For the most part, these block copolymers have proved to be particularly advantageous in many respects, including flexibility, processability, lack of vulcanization requirement and wet slip. However, in certain respects, short-comings have been noted. With respect to footwear, one of the major short-comings of the block copolymer compounds such as those referred to in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 28,236, is the long cycle time required to mold a shoe sole. Another shortcoming is unit sole blowing (steam bubbles), owing to steam generation during the injection molding process. Blowing increases cycle time because cooling time must be increased to permit bubble expansion to subside. Frequently, bubbles remain in the solidified unit sole. The void spaces present points of weakness within the sole. If it is desired to trim the sole, as in the case of unit sole blockers, to create different shoe sizes from one sole, the void spaces are laid open giving an unsightly and unacceptable sole. In addition, the prior art compounds are often difficult to remove from the molds and are prone to exhibit surface markings. A new composition has now been found that greatly reduces blowing and cycle time while retaining a crepe appearance and other good footwear properties.